Allies
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: A little mini-fic one-shot carrying the 'brothers not in blood but in bond' tag. Garcia finds out about Sam and Dean. Second part 'Telling a Brother'.


**Little one-chapter fic that continues on from 'fighting the good fight'. Basically... Garcia gets involved XD Just saying Castiel is a minor character, and won't appear much in any of what I write. **

**Allies **

Garcia was the first one on the team to find out about the two brothers. She rather liked them in fact. She thought that Dean was very similar to Morgan and Garcia really liked Sam, as he had similarities to Reid with his small childish actions to certain situations... She also liked Sam as soon as she had seen him (she had made a few appreciative noises when she saw him).

She did have quite a long go at Dean and Sam for getting Reid into that bar fight last year...

That was very hard to explain to her, and she knew that Reid was lying about what really happened, even if the others didn't. As Garcia (being her normal self) had tracked his cell and realised there was no bar fight reported. She soon found out that something had been filed against some unknown men in black clothes that had injured _Samuel Winchester, Dean Winchester and Spencer Winchester. _ That was quite hard for them to explain. In the end she had told them that she needed a little bit of proof before she believed them completely in this really weird idea of 'truth'.

Luckily the three men had Castiel as their proof, and after a few minutes of Dean yelling at the ceiling (Garcia thought he was crazy at this point) the angel himself appeared. Garcia let out a small gasp of surprise as she looked at the man standing in-front of them. "Why have I been summoned?" Castiel asked looking around at them and staring at Garcia intently as if he was figuring out whether she was friend or foe.

As Garcia was very different to the norm Castiel just stood there, still unsure whether he should smote her at this point. As soon as Castiel had appeared he had taken in her odd appearance gathering that the Winchester brothers certainly attracted very weird acquaintances. (Garcia was even brighter than normal and had implausibly high heels on.)

Within a few seconds Garcia began to grin and within two steps she had wrapped her arms around the angel, surprising all in the room apart from Reid. "Who is this? And why is she hugging me?" Castiel asked looking frantically at Dean. Castiel's eyes widened as she squeezed him a little tighter and he looked incredibly uncomfortable within her grasp, as he stood stock-still shooting worried glances at everyone in the room.

Dean sighed and nodded lightly, trying to pry the woman away from Cas's chest. "She's fine Cas, you can go back now. It was just easier than introducing her to a Demon," Dean explained watching as Castiel vanished, leaving a very surprised Garcia hugging mid-air.

She span on her feet and clapped her hands together excitedly. "We have so much to talk about. What you've been doing. Where you met! Why I haven't been introduced and _when_ I can get one of those!" Garcia cried jumping around and looking about herself.

Reid sighed, wondering what her reaction would be when he had to explain that you can't simply just _get_ an angel. "And all this because I wanted you to hack something for us," Reid groaned ignoring Garcia's offended look in his direction.

Sam chuckled slightly immediately liking this very random woman, he moved around and sat down heavily on Reid's sofa, catching the beer one-handed that Dean threw in his direction. "This may take a while to explain Penelope," he murmured leaning back on the sofa watching as Garcia looked around at them all.

Garcia just clapped her hands lightly and smiled a devious smile. "I want to know every silly thing Reid has done. Plus, _Sammy_ I have all the time in the world!" she exclaimed flopping down on a chair and grinning at the two brothers.

Dean and Sam exchanged a slight look. "Wait... you want to know _every_ silly thing, cos you'll be here all week," Dean explained smiling up at Reid who was giving them evils.

Reid just sighed and leant back in the chair watching both of his worlds collide and meld together. He didn't really mind, at least he had another person on his side. And at least the person was Garcia, as she was more likely to take it in her stride and probably be best friends with them within a few minutes.

If it were Morgan in Garcia's place it would be a lot harder to explain, plus they would probably end up clashing... _a lot_. Reid could almost imagine them arguing, Morgan and Dean trying to show off their _alpha_ dominance. It was the same when Dean met most people, apart from with Morgan where he would probably punch back... _hard_.

A few weeks after their first meeting it would be Garcia which Reid went to- upset with news of what had happened with Dean and Sam, constantly wishing that he was there instead of with the team.

And Garcia would take it all in, she would try and understand. It was surprising to Garcia to find this secret side of Reid, this side which none of them would have ever guessed was there. And maybe in time she could help him tell the BAU team too.

At least she could be someone in the team who knew what Reid was dealing with, and Garcia would tell him as often as she could that the work he was doing in the team was really worth it.

**There will be another little story to go with this... See 'Telling a Brother'. As this is just background information... XD**

Plz review XD


End file.
